Multiversal
by Tarhalindur
Summary: Eight important characters from the Nintendo multiverse are summoned for a purpose beyond just fighting. Rated T just in case (and for profanity). Partially viewer-driven; if something is popular enough, it might just happen!


_This here is my first fanfic. I am open to suggestions as to how I can improve in the comments, as long as you aren't an ass about it.  
Day Zero will be updated at least every day. There will be eight parts. Stay tuned!_

* * *

 _A breeze drifts through empty space. It is empty because it was just created._

 _Paradoxically, though, it has existed forever. Its creator has literally expanded it into the past and the future, instantly. But those don't matter now, though they will later. What matters is the genesis and the events immediately after. Right here, right now._

* * *

 _ **Super Mario Universe**_

Shortly after the genesis, all laws of space and time that weren't already destroyed in that universe are broken by a dimensional breach forming in the sky. A beam of light emerges from the sky and promptly strikes Peach's castle, instantaneously vaporizing it.

This distressed Mario very much. (Peach was actually off karting, but "forgot" to notify Mario.) He rushed to the castle's aid, and just like Peach, conveniently "forgot" to notify Luigi.

In addition to the huge castle being gone, there was the much more serious matter of a rainbow ball with a cross on it crushing the cake. An unforgivable offense, thought Mario. Someone would have to pay for it.

He immediately proceeded to pull out a cell phone and call Bowser. The conversation went something like this:

"Did you destroy the castle?"

"Wait, _**what?**_ "

"Bowser, I know that you destroyed the castle and kidnapped Peach. You do this every damn game!"

"Peach is _**gone?**_ "

Repeat ad infinitium. Mario was extremely stubborn about supporting his far-fetched theory. In fact, he was stubborn and crass about everything; as such, no one really wanted to associate with him in any way whatsoever, including the princess. After 10 minutes of repeating this over and over and over, which was omitted because you probably have better things to do with your life, Mario hung up and turned around to see the ball floating in the air, and utter three words.

"Detected target. Transporting."

* * *

 _ **Donkey Kong Sub-Universe**_

The monkeys (and apes, but who cares) saw a beam of light strike a castle in the distance. No problem with that. They hated Mario anyways. He made a habit of jumping on the heads of a lot of influential people in their jungle for no reason other than the fact that he believed that they were evil based on something from a decade ago.

Then another struck the jungle. The sheer amount of energy released caused the entire jungle to be set on fire all at once. This was most certainly a problem.

They sent the leader, Donkey Kong, to fisticuff whatever was causing the fire. In fact, he was so good at fisticuffs that he got the sub-universe named after him, mainly because very few people wanted to challenge it, lest they learn why he was famed for his fisticuffs. Let's move on.

By sheer coincidence, Donkey Kong and the beam of light were on exact opposite sides of the sub-universe. That and the fact that he had to evade the gigantic fire meant that it took around a half hour to get there. He was met with a floating rainbow cross ball which he had never seen before and certainly did not belong here.

 **"GET OUT OF MY JUNGLE BEFORE I FISTICUFF YOU TO HELL AND BACK!"** Donkey Kong prided himself on his boasts. He did so because they were usually enough to get most undesirables to run away with their figurative tails between their legs. Although that might have been because he usually combined this with a fisticuff, as he did here.

The ball, much to his surprise, dodged and talked back.

"Donkey Kong, we will leave together. Transporting."

* * *

 _ **Legend of Zelda Universe**_

There would be two castles destroyed this day, although in entirely different places. A meteor-like point of light crossed the sky; as it did, it fired a beam of light that liquefied Zelda's castle, which was directly in front of a rather shocked Link. As he watched, some of the rainbow liquid floated in the air and coalesced into a glowing ball, which itself formed a black cross on it.

"Hello, Link." It spoke with a calm, cool, female voice. It was almost unsettling.

"Are you here to challenge me, whatever the heck you are?" Link was highly honorable. In fact, some believed he was a little _too_ honorable.

"Please hold still." It began to ripple with energy.

"I'd presume that's a yes then. I'll give you a moment to draw your sword. You know, you could've been a little less rude. Like, you know, not liquefying the royal castle. But I digress."

"We apologize for the inconvenience. The Super Smash Bros. project will do its best to compensate for any damages."

"Who names their kingdom Super Smash Bros.? Where are you from?"

As he was talking, however, there was a flash of light, and then a permeating darkness.

* * *

 ** _Metroid Universe_**

A gunship permeates the nearly-empty void of space above planet Zebes. Inside, the greatest bounty hunter of all time.

A random spacial rift forms, and the gunship is surrounded by a whirl of color.

"The fuck?" Samus did what she always did when this happened: mash random buttons. A rainbow ball emerged from the rift and laughed at this.

"Samus, you've been requested. Please stop mashing buttons."

"Identify or I will eat you!"

"I am a Smash Ball. Hold still."

"WHO SENT YOU?"

"Do you even know how to use that gunship?"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! No. Why would I?"

"...transporting."

The rift collapsed, and both were gone in less than a blink of an eye.

* * *

 _ **Yoshi Sub-Universe**_

Nice meteor shower today. Yoshi was fairly relaxed, especially since he had eaten a lot so far today.

Suddenly, a meteor struck the island, creating a fissure and summoning a Smash Ball.

"Are you the new mailman?" Yoshi asked. "Do you have my order of 50 cherries?"

"I'm a Smash Ball. Please come with me."

"Why would I come with a thing that I don't know what it is?"

"Please, this is important! Just hold still!"

"I DON'T WANT TO COME!"

"Argh, FINE! If I give you pineapples, will you come?"

"Awesome! Of course I will!"

The Smash Ball summoned and threw several pineapples at Yoshi and quickly teleported both away before he could object.

* * *

 _ **Kirby Universe**_

Eating a Smash Ball isn't the best idea. Kirby did it anyway

The Smash Ball spoke the phrase "Please do not consume a Smash Ball", but Kirby heard "mphe mphmph mphoo maphall". He figured it was nothing and didn't do anything. He was kind of naive.

He suddenly learned a lesson about eating Smash Balls when said Smash Ball imploded, turning Kirby inside out (which was fortunate, as his inside looked exactly the same as his outside, in a bizzare coincidence that no one has yet figured out the reason to). Kirby wasn't amused. "WHYYYYYYYYYYY?"

"Same here. Who eats a glowing rainbow ball, especially if they don't know what it is? Just come. I'll give you a bandaid when we get there."

"Where's 'there'?"

"Right here."

 _Flash!_ And they were both gone.

* * *

 _ **Star Fox Universe**_

"Get the hell out!"

"Is whatever you were doing seriously more important that this?" The Smash Ball showed a hint of annoyance, despite maintaining its automated phone system voice.

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Bragging about how awesome I am!"

"Why did he send me to pick up YOU! That does it! Everyone I've had to pick up so far is an absolute idiot! They're selfish, stubborn, lazy brats! I'm taking you whether you want it or not, and I'm sending you to literal **hell!** "

The Smash Ball created an explosion of rainbow energy, sending everyone in the room flying into the walls. THe entire room was then teleported, creating a vaccum.

Peppy was not amused.


End file.
